


Lipsync Lovin'

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: They have a mutual secret that nobody can ever know.Harry and Severus LOVE lipsyncing songs together in the car.





	Lipsync Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Songs for this fic are
> 
> The Fighter - Keith Urban ft. Carrie Underwood  
> Remember the Name - Fort Minor  
> Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn & Sia

It was a secret pass time that both of them had been originally embarrassed about. Harry wasn't sure how Severus knew so many popular muggle songs; maybe he had figured out how to use iTunes on Harry's muggle MacBook?

It started out with humming along to when they used Severus' car to drive into London. Harry hadn't seen a wizard with a car since...well? Forever. Severus kept it for long distance but preferred apparation.

With a few weeks passed, they had started taking the car out every Saturday to jam out on the road... with the radio blaring.

They sang EVERYTHING. Hip Hop, R&B, pop, ballads, show tunes, musicals, duets. If it was on the radio, they sang it together.

Soon, simple lipsyncing turned into ridiculous dancing while attempting to keep the vehicle on the road.

Severus had made Harry promise that he wouldn't tell a soul about their humorous pass times, and although it was hard, Harry managed to keep it a secret.

One of his favorite memories was when their lipsynchs really became over the top. 'The Fighter' by Keith Urban and Carrie Underwood came on the radio and they immediately broke out into song and dance.

"What if I fall?" Harry sang as he popped his shoulders and pointed to his husband.

"I won't let you fall." Severus sang back as he mimicked Harry's moves

"What if I cry?" Harry sang with waving hand motions.

"I'll never make you cry." Severus lipsynced while popping his chest.

"And if I get scared?" Harry sang while pointing to Severus

"I'll hold you tighter, When they're tryna get to you, baby, I'll be the fighter " Severus tried not to laugh as he leaned closer to Harry. Quickly, Harry braced himself as Severus managed to get the swerving car back on the road.

×

One of the most surprising times was when Harry realized Severus knew every single word to 'Remember the Name' by Fort Minor.

"This is ten percent luck." Harry began as he pointed at Severus. He couldn't help but let his shoulders wiggle to the beat.

"Twenty percent skill." Severus sang and pointed back, shocking Harry that he knew the song.

"Fifteen percent concentrated power of will." Both of them sang with their hands going in a wiping motion in front of them.

"Five percent pleasure." Harry giggled during the verse, pointing at his spouse.

"Fifty percent pain." Severus sang as he pointed back to Harry again.

"And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!" They both finished the chorus, chests popping to the beat.

"Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights. He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic. He feels so unlike everybody else, alone. In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him. But fuck em, he knows the code. It's not about the salary. It's all about reality and making some noise. Making the story - making sure his clique stays up. That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!"

When Severus finished rapping his solo, Harry could only stare at his husband with his jaw slack in amazement.

×

One of their more romantic memories was Harry's all time favorite. He was _again_ shocked that Severus knew the song. Perfect harmony between them was the song 'Dusk Till Dawn' by Zayn  & Sia. Harry had been through a particularly hard day at the Auror office. Feeling defeated, it warmed his heart to see a simple reassuring gesture from his husband.

"But you'll never be alone! I'll be with you from dusk till dawn." Severus sang with a soft smile as he looked towards Harry.

"I'll be with you from dusk till dawn." Harry smiled as he sang along quietly.

"Baby, I'm right here." Severus sang along, taking one of his hands off the wheel to rub Harry's shoulder.

"I'll hold you when things go wrong. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn." Harry sang the next verse a little louder than his last.

"I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I'm right here." Severus sang while smiling at his husband. He couldn't help but to almost lose control of the car when Harry leaned over to grasp him into a kiss.

This was their relationship. It made it easier to declare things they wouldn't always say to each other. Harry knew that Severus had a hard time expressing his love verbally, but it gave their romantic duets much more depth. That was all he could ever ask for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter!


End file.
